


[闹惊+红惊]Torture

by Celloglycerin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celloglycerin/pseuds/Celloglycerin
Summary: ※无特定宇宙设定※通篇dirty talk，涉及刑讯，涉及S/M





	[闹惊+红惊]Torture

“没想到你喜欢像这样被狗一样地操干，叛徒？”  
漆黑的审讯室中只有天花板上一盏忽明忽暗的小灯作为光源，白炽灯发出微弱的光芒，将两个飞行者交叠重合的影子投射到冰冷光滑的桌面上。

黑紫色的飞行者正猛烈地操干着他身下半趴在审讯桌上的蓝色飞行者。两道细细的铁链从桌角延伸出来，锁在蓝色飞行者的两只手腕上，随着机体的起伏发出一声一声的响动。  
“汽车人的审讯官是不是也这么干过你？我记得他叫……”闹翻天伏下身去，座舱盖紧贴着惊天雷的后背，在贴上的那一刻他感受到对方机翼的突然紧绷，“……爵士？”  
随着话语而来的是又一下用力的顶弄，一声闷哼从惊天雷的喉间逸出。他的头死死地抵着坚硬的桌面，快感侵袭着他的电路，但他死咬着牙不愿让自己发出更多的呻吟。  
久立之后酸软的膝部轴承让惊天雷几乎就要站不稳，闹翻天握着他的腰再次往前一送，他的腿部装甲撞到桌沿，发出巨大的声响，但惊天雷也以此能够彻底地把自己的重心交给桌面。闹翻天扯了扯惊天雷右手手腕连着的锁链，然后顺势用整个手掌把惊天雷的手压在了桌面上。  
“你是不是就在这样的姿势下把我们的防空布局都告诉了汽车人那位高大威猛的指挥官？”说着闹翻天用左手食指摩挲起惊天雷的座舱接缝，然后从指尖释放了微小电流。惊天雷的机身剧烈地颤动了一下，随之而来的还有包裹着闹翻天输出管的接口内壁也一阵阵收缩了起来。  
“啊~抱歉，”闹翻天伏得更低，把自身的重量都压在了惊天雷的后背上，“我忘了正派的汽车人不会这样对你。”  
“但他们一定没我这样了解你，对不对？”闹翻天把左手从惊天雷的身下抽出来，手指像游蛇一般贴上惊天雷光滑的机翼，“汽车人会用笨拙的手指玩弄你的翅膀吗？我猜他们根本不知道你喜欢翅膀被这样抚摸。”  
闹翻天用食指和拇指捻着惊天雷的翼尖，另外三指随着指尖力道的收放，虚虚实实地沿着翼缘滑动。  
惊天雷再次发出难耐的低哼，被闹翻天压着的那只手动了动，给了闹翻天机会把手指卡进他的指间，把他们的手更牢地扣在一起。  
“咔嗒”一声，闹翻天用牙齿撬开了惊天雷收在翼后的襟翼，牙尖轻轻地碾磨着轻薄的翼缘，手指上又加大了施力。  
“你逃不掉的。”闹翻天舔弄着惊天雷的襟翼，含混不清地说。接口收紧带来的快感让他忍不住又挺动了几次，牙齿狠狠地磕上脆弱的翼面，痛得惊天雷再次一抖、一缩。更多的润滑液从惊天雷的接口中满溢出来，濡湿了他自己的大腿，也沾湿了闹翻天的。  
“你就这么想我把你操到过载？”闹翻天发出比惊天雷的闷哼响亮得多的呻吟声，箍着惊天雷的右手又紧了紧，左手从翼尖转移到翼梢，五指收拢，握住了那尖端，“你在汽车人身下时是怎么低三下四地求他们让你过载的？”

“说话，惊天雷，我要你求我。”见惊天雷许久没有回应，闹翻天施加更大的力气发狠地捏了一把他的翼梢，疼痛和快感混杂着冲向处理器，让惊天雷终于忍不住呻吟出声。闹翻天却在此时往后退了一步，亮着紫色发光带的输出管脱离了接口想要拼命留住他的吸力，带出一片水声。  
“闹…闹闹……不……”闹翻天同时也意图抽离扣着惊天雷右手的那只手，被惊天雷反手挽留似的握住了指尖。  
“别叫我闹闹。”闹翻天抽走了手指，把手撑在桌边，让自己的身体不再紧贴着惊天雷的后背。惊天雷的手无力地平放回桌面，空虚感席卷而来，让他扭了扭腰背。他的另一只手向后摸索着，想要寻找闹翻天还抓着他翼梢的那只手。然而闹翻天的左手却在惊天雷的手碰到他的那一刻也离开了他的翼梢。  
淡粉色的润滑液不住地从惊天雷洞开着的接口滴落，在他的脚后跟形成小小的一滩水渍。  
站立在惊天雷身后的闹翻天低头看着这番淫糜的景象，深红色的光镜变得更暗，他牵起嘴角，扯出一抹嗤笑。  
“淫荡的贱货。”  
他说着，右膝狠狠地撞上惊天雷的膝弯，拴在惊天雷脚腕上的脚链也发出响声。对方再也无法在审讯桌上趴稳，从桌子边缘滑跪下来，空洞的接口在机体下滑的那一瞬却被闹翻天候在下方的手指再次填堵了。  
“啊啊啊…！”惊天雷发出短促的惊呼，手指因为机体下坠的重力很容易地就顶入了深处的传感区，惊天雷一下子挺直了后背，快感的冲击让他艰难地扒在桌面上的手肘和手掌几乎再也攀不住，锁链与桌沿摩擦碰撞，发出哗啦哗啦的响声。惊天雷拼尽全力试图维持自己的平衡，然而他每往下滑落一点，便是往快感的深渊更跌落一寸。

“你不是很想要么？”惊天雷已经跪到了地上，闹翻天再次从惊天雷一张一合的接口中抽离自己的手指，随后沾满润滑液的手扳过了惊天雷的下巴，“看看你自己现在是什么样子吧，脏货。”  
天花板上的电灯发出电流不佳的哔剥声，房间里的灯光似乎又暗了些。  
惊天雷柔软的面甲在闹翻天的力道下微微变形，然后闹翻天趁机将食指伸进了他微张着的口中。  
“舔它。”闹翻天命令道，随后探入口腔的是中指、无名指。三根手指在惊天雷的口腔中翻搅着，方才从接口中带出的润滑液在口腔电解液的稀释下变成了淡淡的甜味。  
闹翻天跪立在惊天雷的身前，满意地感受着惊天雷的舌头正在自己的三指间听话地缠绕、舔舐。惊天雷黯淡的光镜红光和含着自己手指的表情让闹翻天性欲大涨，另一只手绕到惊天雷的腰后，嘉奖性的再次探进了他的接口。

“唔…嗯…嗯…嗯…”惊天雷一边舔着闹翻天的手指，一边随着闹翻天的手指在自己接口内传感节点按压的节奏发出含混不清的呻吟，声音低得只有闹翻天才能听得见。闹翻天放了两根手指在他的接口内，惊天雷扭着腰往下坐了坐，想将闹翻天的手指更多地纳入自己的接口中。  
闹翻天依他所愿，把两根手指往更深处探了探，换来了惊天雷愉悦深处的低吟。他把被惊天雷含着的三根手指抽了出来，捏住了对方扬起的脖颈。惊天雷的嘴巴依旧张着，舌头微微地伸了出来，舌尖挂着极淡的粉色。他的聚焦圈缩小又放大，眼神迷离地看着闹翻天。  
“叛徒，你以为取悦我就能平息我的怒火么？”闹翻天冷笑着说道，随后低下头去，与惊天雷接吻。  
惊天雷在与他接吻时一如既往地关闭了光学镜头。他的嘴巴机械地开合着，任凭闹翻天粗鲁地席卷过他口腔的每一个角落。闹翻天停滞在接口内的手指又动了起来，他把惊天雷的呻吟声全数吞入了自己口中。  
“想被我继续干就求我。”闹翻天放开了惊天雷，透明的电解液在两人之间牵出一道细丝，最终断开，滴落在惊天雷的胸甲上。  
“不……”惊天雷重启了光学镜头，黯淡的红光直视着闹翻天的脸。  
“那汽车人是怎么做到让你乖乖地求饶的？”闹翻天又凑了上去，两人的鼻尖和鼻尖撞在一起，“像这样？”他再次从指尖释放了电流，深入接口的电流比方才在座舱接缝边更能引起传感电路深层的颤抖，惊天雷的光镜爆亮了几个度，他高声地叫了起来。闹翻天并没有因此减弱电流施放的频率和强度，传感回路传输着一波又一波的激流，惊天雷很快就失了声，他跪坐在地上，浑身颤抖着。  
闹翻天在惊天雷的过载边缘停止了电流的释放，他又一次抽走了手指，在惊天雷低呼着“不要”的时候又将手指重新送入惊天雷的接口。  
惊天雷终于被这一下带到了过载的顶峰，他的头高高地扬起，被锁链限制悬在半空的手徒劳地抓握着空气。他从翼尖到接口外缘都止不住地颤抖着，次级油箱口打开了，期待着交换液的冲灌，却没有任何液体能沿着甬道灌进去。  
油箱的抽痛让惊天雷本能地想要呻吟，但他却咬紧了牙关生生地将呻吟吞了回去，昭示着他不愿开口求闹翻天射进来。  
闹翻天被惊天雷强硬的态度惹火，不由分说地跨到了他的身后，按着他的肩膀强迫他抬起臀部，手腕的铁链因此发出了绷紧了的响声。他无视了惊天雷此时是用怎样一个难受的姿势高举着双手跪趴在地上，他跪立在惊天雷的身后，然后握着他的腰，直接将自己的输出管送了进去。  
因过载而变得更加敏感的传感节点向惊天雷输送着过量的快感。他呻吟着、挣扎着、颤抖着，次级油箱的开口却因闹翻天的输出管的抵达而欢愉地收缩着迎接来者。  
“永不满足的婊子。是不是要那些汽车人轮流干你才能填满你的油箱？”闹翻天再次贴附到惊天雷紧绷着的脊背上，在他的音频接收器边吐露出一句恶语。然后他快速地抽送着自己，在攀上高峰的同时全数将交换液灌进了惊天雷等待已久的次级油箱口。

惊天雷因为两波间隔过短的过载而暂时下了线。闹翻天退出了自己的输出管，把就着一个难受姿势下线的惊天雷从地上抱了起来，把他的后挡板合上后，重新扔回了椅子上。  
闹翻天抱着双臂倚在桌边，他把还沾着惊天雷的润滑液的手指放到嘴边舔了舔，然后拨通了长机的内线。

“你们玩得可真够久的。真是一点也不怕被声波发现？”  
红蜘蛛破门而入的声响惊醒了惊天雷，红蜘蛛跨入审讯室内，眼神先是在自己的两架僚机之间扫了几个来回，最后停留在了惊天雷的身上。  
闹翻天笑着走过去拍了拍红蜘蛛的肩膀，一边说着“轮到你了”，一边拉开了审讯桌对面的椅子坐了进去。他把两条长腿翘上了铁桌，打算观看自己的长机接下来要对自己的同僚做什么。

“惊天雷，我自以为霸天虎待你不薄啊。”红蜘蛛侧身坐在了审讯桌上，他一条腿悬在桌边，另一条腿支了起来，踩在了联结着惊天雷手腕和桌角的锁链上。惊天雷手腕一沉，却抬头看向了自己的长机。  
“别这样看我嘛，想怪我在战场上把你丢下？”红蜘蛛摊开双手耸了耸肩，嘲讽地看着惊天雷，“这你就想报复我了？你未免也太幼稚了吧。”  
红蜘蛛笑着，一手抱胸，一手支着下巴，他放下了踩在锁链上的那只脚，另一条腿交叠上来，脚尖抵着惊天雷的下巴：“我属实没有想到，我的僚机居然会为了报复我而投靠汽车人。”  
“还把我们的防空布局都泄露给了汽车人。”半躺在对面审讯椅中的闹翻天补充道。  
“啊~对，还有这个。”红蜘蛛回头看了一眼闹翻天，继续说到，“不管汽车人是怎么撬开你的嘴的，他们还是把你像遗弃的棋子一样丢在战场上了不是吗？”  
惊天雷撇过了头去不再看着红蜘蛛，红蜘蛛于是因此抬起一脚猛踹在了他的机翼上。机翼与坚硬的椅背碰撞发出巨响，疼痛让惊天雷瞪大了光镜。红蜘蛛却又继续用脚底推进器撵了撵惊天雷的翅膀，他用力得甚至在对方原本光整无瑕的机翼上留下了一圈圆形的印子：“怎么了，那个看不起地面单位的惊天雷去哪里了？”  
惊天雷的表情因为机翼上传来的痛觉而微微扭曲着，但他依旧紧闭着嘴巴不发一言。红蜘蛛见状，脚底又在惊天雷的机翼上施加了一个力，好让自己从桌上跃起，同时他启动了推进器，在半空中翻了个身子，稳稳当当地落在了惊天雷的身后。  
“算了，看样子你也没有什么好说的了。闹翻天，过来，把他的椅子撤走。”

“拴在椅脚上的链子怎么办？”闹翻天一把把惊天雷从椅子上拽起来，就要把椅子往一边拖时，才想起来椅脚也有延伸出来的链条拴在惊天雷的脚腕上。  
“解开。”红蜘蛛看了一眼拴在惊天雷脚上的链条，又看了一眼闹翻天，命令道。  
闹翻天掏出钥匙，俯下身去解开了惊天雷脚腕上的锁扣之后，便拖着椅子坐到了一边去。黑紫色的小飞机跷着二郎腿，再次一脸玩味地看向了屋子里的另两架飞机。

红蜘蛛走到墙边，取下了挂在上面的铁链鞭。他一甩手的同时，细长的鞭子发出破空的声响，在空中绕了一个弧线后重重地击打在地上。随之而来的第二鞭精准地击打在了惊天雷的膝弯，惊天雷一个站立不稳，直接跪在了地上，牵着他手腕的链条再次绷紧了。  
惊天雷跪在地上，怨恨地看向了坐在一边的闹翻天。闹翻天却因为不想被长鞭波及，随着紫光一闪瞬移回了桌子对面的椅子上。闹翻天对着惊天雷摇摇头耸耸肩，对着红蜘蛛喊道：“尖叫鬼，你可得小心别把天花板上的灯泡打碎了。”  
红蜘蛛没好气地睨了他一眼：“我还用得着你说？”他走了几步来到惊天雷背后，拽着惊天雷的机翼，让他向后仰倒，好让对方猩红的光镜与自己四目相对。  
“放心，我不会弄坏你的，我亲爱的惊天雷。”

长鞭划破空气的声音连续不断地响起，惊天雷也从一开始的不肯出声渐渐地变为掩饰不住自己的呻吟声。  
红蜘蛛的鞭击快而准，丝毫不给惊天雷任何喘息的机会。同时他又非常地有技巧地挥舞着长鞭，铁制的链节划破了惊天雷背后的装甲外漆，在惊天雷背后留下火辣辣的疼痛，却又不至于割伤外漆保护下的金属蒙皮。所以在受了几十下鞭打之后，惊天雷却连一滴能量液都没有流。

“嗯~我累了。”红蜘蛛在给惊天雷留下了遍布机翼背面和脊背的伤痕之后便把鞭子扔到了一边。他把低垂着头跪在桌边的惊天雷拉了起来，再次让闹翻天过来解开了惊天雷手腕上的两个锁扣。  
下一秒他把惊天雷仰面推倒在铁桌上。惊天雷的后背一接触到桌面就止不住整个机体都颤抖起来，但红蜘蛛却不管不顾地直接压了上去。  
“别装了，明明疼痛让你很快乐的吧？”红蜘蛛掰开僚机的大腿，轻巧地卸掉了惊天雷的后置挡板。接口甬道内依旧是湿漉漉的，红蜘蛛毫不费力地就能进出两根手指，于是他跳过了给僚机扩张的步骤，重新摆弄了一下惊天雷的大腿后便卸掉自己的前挡板长驱直入。  
惊天雷因为长机的进入而再次颤抖起来，张开着的双腿配合地缠上了红蜘蛛的腰，这让红蜘蛛感到了一丝愉悦感，抓握着惊天雷的腰就开始操弄起来。  
“啊…啊…慢点…”惊天雷的后背由于红蜘蛛的动作，不断地与桌面摩擦着，背后传来的火辣辣的痛感将接口内传感点被狠狠碾压的快感无限放大。他挺起腰，放纵地呻吟着、迎合着红蜘蛛，手不由自主地向后伸去，碰到了不知何时已经爬上来审讯桌的闹翻天的膝盖。  
“你哪里来的资格指挥我，惊天雷？”红蜘蛛闻言加快了速度，在一下又一下的顶弄中飞速地积攒着自己和僚机的快感。但红蜘蛛没有听到预想中僚机的呻吟声，他不满地抬起头，看到闹翻天正跪趴在桌上，与惊天雷接吻。  
惊天雷的呻吟全被堵在了他俩交缠的唇齿间，闹翻天紫色的手掌趁机伸向了惊天雷的机翼和桌面之间的缝隙之中。  
闹翻天的双手贴上了惊天雷的机翼背面，在凹凸不平的伤口上缓慢地摩挲与恰到好处的用力按压给惊天雷带来极致的快感，他的接口因此收得更紧，逼得红蜘蛛倒抽一口凉气，爆出一连串粗口。  
“嘶……你这骚货…别、别突然夹这么紧……啊！”惊天雷因为闹翻天猛地抓着自己的翼尖一捏而直接过载，红蜘蛛随之也被他剧烈收缩的甬道夹到射。交换液射进了惊天雷的次级油箱口，却因为之前闹翻天的交换液还未消化干净而又从开口满溢了出来，沾了红蜘蛛一腿。  
红蜘蛛累得俯下身去拥抱了自己的僚机，然后向头顶的闹翻天小声地抱怨道：“下次你们别再在半夜玩这个了……要玩也别叫上我……”

三人各自或躺或趴在桌上恢复了一会儿体力后，精力旺盛的闹翻天最先从桌上爬了下去。在他把审讯室的桌椅摆设恢复了原样之后，惊天雷和红蜘蛛也爬了起来，倚靠在墙边等着他。  
“好了，我们回去睡觉吧！”闹翻天把红蜘蛛丢在地上的铁鞭捡起来挂回墙上之后，笑嘻嘻地扑到了惊天雷的身上。机翼碰擦到墙面，又引出惊天雷的一串痛呼。  
“行了，再不回去真要被声波发现我们在审讯室乱玩了。”红蜘蛛一摆手，拉着两架僚机离开了昏暗的审讯室。  
走在最后的闹翻天还不忘关掉了天花板上依旧忽明忽暗着的吊灯。

舱室门“咔哧”一声在三人面前滑开，红蜘蛛先行踏入了舱室内，闹翻天搀扶着站都站不稳的惊天雷紧随其后。  
“没劲，累死我了。”红蜘蛛活动了一下自己酸痛的肩膀，把自己丢到充电床上，“我再警告你们一遍，你们下次要再想半夜玩什么刑讯游戏，不要再叫我了。”  
“那是小红你太不会玩啦，你来之前我们都玩得很开心呢！”闹翻天推着后背满是伤痕的惊天雷进了清洗室，对着红蜘蛛喊道。红蜘蛛躺在床上嫌弃地挥了挥手，翻身关闭了光镜和音频接收器，进入了下线状态。

浴室里。  
惊天雷站在水龙头下，半倚在墙边，任凭溶剂冲洗着自己的机体。  
闹翻天和红蜘蛛打完招呼后，三步并作两步地跨进清洗间，双手故技重施地攀上惊天雷的后背，用指腹轻柔地摩挲着由于红蜘蛛的鞭打而造成的伤痕，然后亲吻了上去。温热的溶剂从他们的头顶浇灌下来，落到他们脚边，又蒸腾起重重白雾。  
“你不知道你这样子有多色情。”闹翻天边舔舐着惊天雷背后的伤口，边把手环上了惊天雷的腰，“我想再拆你一次。”  
惊天雷却在享受了一会儿快感和疼痛的交织之后便打开了闹翻天不安分的双手，转过头来冷淡地说：“你先给我把漆重新补上。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 他们真的玩得很开心;)


End file.
